


Too Close for Comfort

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Coming Out, Community: comment_fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Someone needs to tell Edward about their relationship.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all, and Bones just pays her rent.  I’m riding on a feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close for Comfort

“That was close!” Alphonse ran his hand over his hair and Roy envied him that shorter cut for a second; it was harder to muss. Of course, his own hair usually looked like he’d just climbed out of bed unless he slicked it back, so maybe Edward wouldn’t suspect that his little brother had just been running his fingers over Roy’s head. 

“We could just tell him,” Roy pointed out, earning a glare from his younger lover. 

“Like that’ll work,” Alphonse muttered. “Think about it, Roy. Ed’s…well, you know how he feels about you.”

Roy considered the last time he’d been on the receiving end of Edward’s tongue-lashing, one heated enough to blister paint – and Roy knew about heat. “I think what your brother needs is something to take his mind off of how _you_ are, and what you might be doing,” he shot Alphonse a lingering look that made him blush, “and whom you might be doing it with, and start having a life of his own.” 

Eyes narrowing, Alphonse rubbed his chin. A sudden, evil grin, reminiscent of Edward’s own, flashed across his face. “I know just the person, too. Winry’s been saying she wants to come to East City to visit, and Ed’s always had a crush on her. Maybe it’s time to let her in on our secret.” 

“Are you sure?” Roy asked, wondering if the boys’ childhood friend would be the one to break through Edward’s prickly shell. 

“Oh, yeah.” Alphonse’s smile widened and he reached for the telephone receiver. “And if that doesn’t work, trust me, she’ll knock some sense into him.” 

The door suddenly opened again, and Edward poked his head through, a scowl on his face. “Are you coming, Al? We’ve got research to do! Those stupid Xingese texts aren’t going to translate themselves!” 

Alphonse rolled his eyes. “Coming, coming,” he sighed, and winked at Roy when Edward couldn’t see, mouthing the word, ‘Later!’ as he closed the door behind him. 

Roy sighed, staring at the telephone. Yes, perhaps a woman in Edward’s life might do him some good.


End file.
